I Hate Everybody!
by RDK Rana
Summary: What happens when a hater of naruto with god complex gets inserted into the Naruto world.A person with no value of life and lives as mere numbers.A lot of mess.OC Self-Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate.**

 _Socrates_

* * *

 **Summary: What happens when a hater of naruto with god complex gets inserted into the Naruto world.A person with no value of life and lives as mere numbers.A lot of mess. OC Self-Insert.**

* * *

I fucking hate Naruto.

Not Naruto the individual but rather the whole peace obsessed Ninjas live where terms like physics or gravity don't exist. A show where nothing makes sense, how can one cage a mountain like fox in tummy tattoos .said fox having life in the first place doesn't make any sense.

But my friend, who is a big fan of Naruto keeps telling me how much he loves that anime.

All in all, I was someone who believed in reality, not someone who would believe in a cooked up fiction .One cannot truly achieve peace in a messed up world where its core root starts from doing sins.

Innocent people died in Naruto while the evil got the salvation when they have realized that they had done bad things by none other than the most loved Naruto himself(At the end of Shippuden).Seriously who could forgive someone who has destroyed his whole life , killed his parents and made him into a hateable person more than Bieber for particularly no reason. Even Bieber had a reason. So that's why it doesn't make any sense.

Naruto is a fool. how come he doesn't realize that it was because he got strong that people started believing him. The strong rule the weak. so who's gonna protect the weak?Well me? I don't know.

Like Sasuke said "I need power" and there was nothing wrong in gaining it but his way sure was.

I have a full mind of living as a king with weak under my feet but that would be a cruel thing so I won't go as far as that . Slavery ?yes, It seems like an option.

I want to see the world suffer for what it has it become. If it were up to me I would have killed all those unworthy. They shall know that I am the God .The one and only.

True, I am an Asshole but a God nonetheless.

* * *

Now that I have graduated high school, I have gotten out my teenage god drama. I have started to believe that I am a mere human nothing more and nothing less.A mere human who would play his role and die.I was living a so-called happy life until some supernatural entity(which makes no sense) decided that I don't deserve to live , at least not in this world .What does he/she think he/she is?

First, he/she invades my privacy not in a physical way but mentally. That entity hijacks my holy mind and by that my dreams also . The entity also told me how I am getting reincarnated tomorrow. That entity didn't showed its face and only conversed with me by its voice .Fun Fact - I had to use my two senses only that is hearing and speaking. isnt that Godlike? But since I was in a dream I wonder how that works.I am getting confused so let's leave it here.

Though I wonder if that entity is male or female or maybe. Ughhhh! cant imagine the combination.

As I was saying the entity said to me that I don't deserve to live and by default would be transferring me to a world that I deserve.

And I woke up to see a crowded place. An airport filled with dead people to be exact. Since I was being picked up by dead jet sooner than what was expected I got an economy class seat and a gift of reminiscent but with one condition that the next world shouldn't know about it or else say bye bye to it . They said first class and business class is reserved for people who have done sins but not as many as the economy class . Economy class was full and first class and business were barely filled. One of crew member came to me that I should have been seated in the plane toilet considering my sins.I knew it wasn't true because dead men tell no... I mean dead people don't excrete . Sorry If I made you lose your appetite.(I had worst words but I considered about my stalkers appetite and I am a God that's why)

In the dead jet there a was conversation going on how a guy and his wife were kicked out of the plane because two people have their reincarnation the other day.I guess the person they are talking about is me.

After some time we soon reached the main office of the dead which was probably on the cloud nine considering how high we were(not in a drunk way).Explains the need for Aircraft.

The people got out of the plane and looked around cluelessly . Seems like they have never died before. Reapers came that looked like harry potter Azkaban Dementors and scanned our boarding passed and started dividing our group .Mine case seemed to be unique since in my group if it can even be called a group since I was the only one walking with the Dementor. Dementor gave me my reincarnation form and left me in a room where a lone desk with two people in the queue were standing.

I got in the queue and looked at the form till my turn came.

* * *

FORM OF REINCARNATION

Name-Skylar ID-I5JGTJ Reincarnation Date- 5th October 2017

Date of Birth- 20 September 2000

Date of Death- 4th October 2017

Choose your preference of the world you would like to die again in?

Naruto.

SPECIAL CASE -NO LIBERTY OF SELECTION.

Gifts-(there's a limit of what you can have)

1\. Reminiscent

2\. (blank)

DSB(DEAD SERVICES BUREAU) all rights reserved

* * *

I sweat dropped at the rights reserved tthing .these being also need rights?

Soon my turn came and the lady looked at me and went to see the form.

"You don't seem to want your 2nd gift. do ya?"

"2nd gift? I thought it was left blank on purpose. But whatever can I fill it now?"

"Hurry. I still have people in the queue that I need to attend to"

I looked back and saw that there was nobody behind me but since I didn't want to waste any more time I filled the form without any further ado.

"Go to the teleportation room" the lady said

"But where..."Before I could finish the sentence the lady pointed up and I got the idea.

There was an arrow pointing to the place where I needed to go .The same as like in a game where an arrow points where to go.

A worker came to me and asked if I knew why I was being transferred so qucikly. I said no and then the worker told me two reasons.

1\. Earth needed to get rid of an asshole like myself quickly.

2\. The higher ups are bored.

* * *

The room where I am now was filled with many. I got in the queue and waited for my turn. There was a teleporting device teleporting people who knows where. I gave the stamped form to the person working there and went inside the teleporting machine thingy and I went on journey to start my new life.

Though I bet you would like to know what I had written in the 2nd gift , I wasn't sure myself that it would get approved since it was written that there's a limit to what I can have but since it wouldn't hurt to try. So I gave it a shot and what I had written was -

.

.

.

.

.

.

GODHOOD!

Well, Old habits die hard they say.

* * *

 _ **Hiiiii !**_

 _ **Author here**_

 _ **I don't know if I will continue it. Maybe I will.**_

 _ **Maybe it is good as a One-Shot.**_

 _ **THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fellows!**

 **I have put a poll on my profile for choosing the main character's name so please vote. I am really indecisive about the names I liked so I thought why not leave it to the readers!.So without further ado here is the chapter.**

 **"speech"**

 **'thought'**

* * *

I hated it. Every second of it

I should have gone to the information desk at the airport and should have asked how I was going to get reincarnated and under which conditions but I have been a fool and didn't ask. How can I seriously forget about it.

Nobody told me about being born as a baby.

The moment I took my first breath I cried. It was like I have been relieved from my pain in the past and yet it felt like as if the upcoming future was more painful.

How UnGodlike.

The surroundings around me were blurry as if I am underwater with naked eyes.

People were stealing(carrying) me from each other around as if I was a popcorn tub.

I felt pain when someone squeezed me a little more than required.

"Handle me with care you sick bastard" but what came out were sounds of a wailing baby.

I was soon handed out to someone and stayed embraced (trapped)in the arms of that person until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a female figure holding me.

I tried to glare at her but it must have failed because she laughed. It must have probably looked cute.

There was a feeling in my stomach that was slowly building up. I looked at the mother but couldn't see properly. I was still able to notice some details.

I was crying vigorously when she got close and oh my god! started breastfeeding me. The feeling that had started building up in my stomach has started to slowly fade away.

* * *

The baby days were boring as hell.

We were out of the hospital after a week or so. All I can do was stare at the ceiling from my world seemed to be a small place now that I was confined to these crib bars. Me and my mother went out occasionally but there was nothing I can do that will keep a mind of an adult entertained. My mother also seemed to be a single parent considering the absence of the male member of the family or he was simply a douche to be absent on his child's birth and after. Or simply he's dead or on a long mission.

I don't care anyway.

"fuck him" what again came out was baby babble.

My vision was slowly getting better and I was now tempted get back the freedom the adults have.

If my mother noticed my signs of genius(godness) then she didn't show was simply ignorant and stupid or just wanted me to have a carefree way, but nothing can stop me from achieving what I it anything or anyone.

I spoke my first word when I was 8 months old.I spoke the word which I have spoken many times in this boring baby hell struck say the least, my mother wasn't surprised one bit when I said my first word "fuck" even if it can be called word.

Since there was no word in Japanese called didn't understand it and shrugged it off as another babble thing.I thought speaking Japanese was going to be hard and mentally distressing but I have never been gladder that I didn't know how to speak Japanese.

Slowly I was able to form words that now can be understood by (fake) people around example, I can say "want tea" but still can't make full sentences.

Reading and speaking Japanese was still a long way to go.

I was slowly getting hang of my motor skills.I can pull someone hair on my accord which was a fun thing unlike before when my hands didn't move how I wanted them to. I was able to walk baby steps now but it still wasn't good enough.

My mother had silky red hair and blue eyes while I had spiky black hair and piercing blue chance, she might be an assumption was found correct when I found out her name was Haruhi Uzumaki.

The Japanese manga version of Mount Rushmore was a huge giveaway as to where I was born.

Considering the four faces on the mountain I was probably born after the Kyuubi attack or before the Kyuubi attack which marks the beginning of the destruction of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

I was now able to speak Japanese but reading Japanese was still a pain in the ass.

Going to the park was a routine now that had to be followed unless I want to get dragged problem wasn't the park but the children in children were snot-nosed and annoying as any toddler could ever would talk about childish stuff that didn't faze me.

Going to the park had made me new friends but they were friends with benefits nothing less nothing were usually the first to approach me but I thought that having friends that could benefit me wasn't bad.I always shunned the cannon fodders away since they were of no use to me.

I became friend with Shikamaru when I asked him how to play seemed uninterested at first but since he was playing alone(his mum always dragged him out and forced him to play with other children at the park ), he thought it was worth the trouble it would cause him.I lost to him the first few times but he started loosing when I got the hang of playing. And for the first time in my new short-lived life, I saw him motivated enough to beat me.

Choji had been first to approach me when he noticed that I was eating some delicious chips.I was able to see from the corner of my eyes that he was staring at me even though he acted like he didn't.

"You wanna have some chips. I don't think I would be able to finish them alone" the words seemed to startle Choji.

"No no no no why did you think I want them" Choji answered as he shook his head while waving his hands in the same motion.

"Even if you didn't ask, I don't mind sharing". ME AND SHARING never. The relationship is like a pencil and sharpener though I can share things like food but power sharing is not one of them.

so he Despacito style got over it and put his hands in the bag of chips.

" my favorite food is chips whats your" Well that was blunt.

"uhh mine? I think I like pizza "

"whats a pizza ?"

"It's really tasty food you will never have the liberty of eating"That statement seemed to upset Choji a bit.

'awwwww poor fictional kid'

The conversation went on until My mom came and took me back to home since it was getting dark.

That night I asked my mother if I was gonna go to the asked why I wanted to go to the academy so I replied that Choji told me how much awesome stuff they are gonna teach us at the academy and she bought the lie.

She told me I had to be at least 6 years old to join the academy which for now could wait 2 mother, as usual, didn't want to teach me anything ninja until I was the right age but today I was gonna ask her again anyway. I know I will win someday and that someday could be today.

"Mom teach me how to be a ninja" Lame!

"Dear you are still young so give it a rest "

"no all my friends can do some cool stuff" I tried to rationalize with a morality of a child.

"nope"

"I hate you"

"I love you"

Next time when I went to the park I saw Kiba playing with some random was boasting how he is the alpha in his clan and it seemed to work on the children that had no knowledge whatsoever.

I went to him and asked for a spar to prove that he really is the alpha. I was frustrated and in a bad mood from last night.I needed someone I could vent that frustration on.

"HEY!" I called him

"what! you wanna take a beating or something from the alpha "I got in a fighting stance to make my though he took the cue much later.

"ohhh! this is going to be fun"

"we will see"

He came at me with a punch to my face which I avoided. I was just going to grab his arm when suddenly someone bit my calf of my leg really hard.

"AHHHHHH"I screamed as hard as I could.

"HAHAHA Good job Akamaru" He gave his dog a grin.

'fuck you'.My leg was bleeding heavily but Akamaru showed no sign of releasing me.

The scream got Kiba's mother attention and she quickly made Akamaru release hold off quickly took me to the hospital to heal my injured leg. My mother was soon called upon. Thanks to medical ninjutsu the injury was healed at supersonic speed. My mother paid the bills and I was released out of the hospital. All of this done in less than an hour.

With this, I made Kiba and Akamaru on top of my soon-to-die list.

KILL LIST

1\. KIBA AND AKAMARU (painful as possible)


End file.
